


The Beginning Of The End: Rejection

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining Derek Hale, Reader-Insert, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Adjusting to life back in Beacon Hills and his new job, Y/n runs into Derek again.





	The Beginning Of The End: Rejection

It had been 2 weeks since I saw Derek Hale at Deaton’s clinic, wolfed out, along with the gang of teenagers.

I wasn’t sure what to make of it.

I mean, sure, it was cool that stuff like werewolves existed.

But there was always the chance that they would they try to kill me.

I had no idea.

All I knew was, I was dreading the next Monday.

It was time to start my job.

Chemistry teacher.

Apparently the last one disappeared somehow.

While I had very little experience teaching, I thought I could do a good job.

The only reason I was anxious, was because I was pretty sure those teenagers would most likely be in my class.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I decided to go for a walk in the woods.

I loved nature. The peace and serene beauty just completely relaxing me.

I’d been out there for about 20 minutes, when I heard some rustling behind me.

Snapping my head back towards the noise, I saw nothing.

Figuring it was probably a small animal, I thought nothing of it and kept walking.

As I carried on walking, I happened upon an abandoned, burnt out house.

It looked beautiful, even in all its destruction.

It looked strong, yet fragile at the same time.

I just stared at it, wondering what happened here.

Suddenly a voice interrupted me.

“This is my house, you know?”

I jumped up at the sound, fear being the only emotion I felt at the time.

Until I turned around and saw the familiar, handsome face of Derek Hale.

“Umm hi. Sorry. I didn’t know this was here. I was just out here for a walk. I’ll go”, I said, still a little wary of him.

“Listen, I’m sorry about what happened at the clinic. I didn’t mean to freak you out. For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t hurt you. You probably think I’m gonna eat your heart, but werewolves don’t do that in real life.”

I just stood there, still too scared to make a move, the mention of eating hearts just causing me to be even more scared.

He seemed to sense the fear on me and stepped towards me.

He took my hand in his and pulled me away.

His hands were slightly rough, yet they emitted a comforting warmth, calming me at his touch.

Not sure where he was taking me, I decided not to waste my energy fighting right now and wait for a good moment to strike, if I needed to.

Eventually he stopped and I looked around to see where I was.

I realized he had taken me back, just a few blocks away from my house, right at the edge of the woods.

“Go home now. Be careful out here in the woods. Not all werewolves are as handsome and kind as I am”, he said, a smile on his face.

I just looked at him and shook my head, laughing lightly.

I mean, he was handsome and kind, to be honest.

He was sweet too. I wondered why we never used to talk during our time in school.

“Ok, well thanks for walking me back. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around I guess”, I said.

He just nodded and waved, still smiling.

Walking back to the house, I couldn’t help but feel a bubble of happiness growing inside me. I couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

I was in the last lesson of my first day.

_‘Dear lord, teaching is exhausting.’_

I couldn’t wait to get this day over and done with.

The first day was always the worst, for both teachers and students.

The class walked in, making way too much noise.

“Quiet down, get in your seats please, quickly now”, I said.

I noticed a few of the kids from the other day in my class.

“Obviously, I’m your new teacher. Mr Y/l/n. Now, I expect you all to pay attention in class. I’m not the strictest teacher, but don’t be taking advantage of the freedom I allow you”.

Once I’d taken attendance, I learnt the crooked jaw kid was called Scott, Robin Hood girl was Allison, mole boy was Stiles, who was blatantly the school jester and finally Isaac, the blonde curly haired boy.

Throughout the entire lesson, I caught them looking at me more than once, which just unnerved me.

Once the class was over, I turned to pack my things while the students left the room.

However, I felt a presence behind me.

Turning around, I was faced with the four students.

“Can I help you kids?” I asked, keeping a strong, unwavering voice.

“We just wanted to say that you don’t have to be frightened of us. We won’t hurt you at all” Scott said.

I just looked at him, not really being very afraid of him.

After walking with Derek in the woods, I got the feeling they weren’t exactly going to kill me.

With Derek being the largest and most frightening of the bunch, I definitely wasn’t going to be scared of the rest.

“I’m not scared of you at all. I was just shocked. I mean, finding out werewolves exist isn’t exactly something you just immediately accept” I said.

They just looked at me with nervous smiles, with Scott scratching the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed I guessed, assuming I’d be scared of him.

Seeing his embarrassment, I decided I’d make him feel better.

“Listen, I get why you’d think I’d be scared of you, but its fine. I mean I always kind of believed in the supernatural, so it’s not too much of a shock”.

After talking for a few more minutes and clearing up any misunderstandings, the four teenagers made their way out of the classroom and I set out of the school, towards my car.

Once I turned the corner and had my car in view, I saw someone standing by it.

I immediately recognized the man as Derek_._

_'I wonder what he’s doing here’_.

“Hello Derek, can I help you?”

He turned once he heard me and smiled.

“Yea, I was just wondering if you’d like to get some coffee?”

I was slightly shocked at this.

I mean, I’m pretty sure Derek was completely straight in high school.

I know people sometimes realize they might be gay a little bit later on in life, but Derek seemed to be one of the straightest people in school.

Hearing him ask me out for coffee was strange.

But then again, I was probably jumping to conclusions.

Maybe he meant coffee as in coffee coffee, not coffee as in date coffee.

“Can I ask why you wanna go for some coffee” I asked.

“I just thought maybe we could catch up. It’s been 10 years since you left. A lot has happened since then in both our lives and I thought maybe I could hear about your adventures in New York”.

I wasn’t sure whether to accept his offer or not.

I mean yea, he was crazy hot now and I couldn’t deny my crush was growing.

But we didn’t know each other at all in high school and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell him about my life, seeing as I didn’t actually know much about him.

“I’m sorry, Derek. You seem like a nice enough guy, but we don’t know each other. We never spoke to each other in high school and honestly, I have a lot of work to be doing. So, I don’t have time to go chatting with random people”.

Ok. So that might have come off a little bit harsher than I meant and judging by the way his face dropped, I really did upset him.

But that was the truth.

I didn’t have time to do anything.

He nodded and moved away from the door.

Getting in, I put my seatbelt on and started driving off, waving to Derek on the way out of the parking lot.

All I wanted to do was get home, finish off the work I needed to do and go to sleep.

But once again, my head was being filled with thoughts of Derek and his stupidly perfect face.


End file.
